Missing in the Rain
by rosepetals98
Summary: Akiza disappears in a storm without a trace. Her friends and parents are worried. Yusei, the most worried of them all. He goes out in the storm to find her. Will she be grateful? Or will she refuse to come home?


A/n: Hey, people, I'm finally done my first fanfic! Woohoo! My next one will actually have a plot, but this is a little in-between kind of thing. It's like a scene that could've happened in the anime. You know, sometimes I feel like killing 4Kids… Anyways, I believe this is what you call a one-shot. Enjoy!(BTW, I just rewatched the episodes where Akiza went into a coma, so that's why this is probably pretty similar. At least, the beginning is.)

**Missing in the Rain**

Yusei, Mr. Izinski and Mrs. Izinski sat on the sofa in the living room. Akiza's parents were a worried wreck.

"I can't find her, but I've looked everywhere," Mr. Izinski said helplessly. He put his face in his hands. "This is all my fault," he said miserably. He then looked up at Yusei pleadingly.

"Yusei, you have to find her," he begged. "She listens to you. Please. Find her." Mrs. Izinski's eyes blurred with tears as she turned away and looked through the window. The rain splattered on to the glass and the sky was dark and murky.

"Where are you, my little rose?" she whispered sadly.

Yusei listened to Akiza's poor parents. They sounded like they were going to go mad with grief. He stood up.

"I'll find her," he told them firmly. Ha was worried, too, but he was sure that Akiza would be alright. She was tough. He headed towards the door and pulled it open.

"Wait," Mrs. Izinski called. "Don't forget this." She thrust towards him an umbrella. He thanked her and stepped into the downpour. He walked a few feet before his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yusei, is Akiza alright?" a childish voice asked anxiously. "I felt a disturbance," she added urgently.

"Are you sure, Luna?" a childish male voice demanded uncertainly.

"Leo, I'm positive!" Luna insisted. Yusei felt a sense of dread. If Luna had felt something, then Akiza might actually be in trouble…

"Luna's right, Leo," Yusei replied. "Akiza's missing." Leo groaned and muttered how Luna got all the special powers.

"Fine," Leo said confidently. "We'll come help you find her, where are you?" Luna was worried. "Yeah, Yusei, we'll definitely come help," she agreed. Yusei was not happy. The last thing he wanted was the twins catching a cold by running in the rain.

"No, you guys, stay where you are, it's too dangerous," he said firmly. The twins started protesting.

"Come on, Yusei," Leo pleaded, but Luna got the message. "Fine, we trust you, Yusei," she cut her brother off. "We'll just be a bother," she reminded her brother. Yusei clicked off his phone and went to get his runner.

Yusei zoomed and splashed around New Domino, calling Akiza's name. "Akiza!" he shouted, his voice echoing. He suddenly heard a soft voice.

"Yusei?" Yusei's eyes widened. "Akiza!" he repeated. He drove over to an area full of trees. Which wasn't good, on account of the thunder and lightning crackling across the dark sky.

He looked into the cluster of trees to see Akiza hunched up against the base of a tree. He parked the runner and opened the umbrella. He ran over to Akiza, who looked tired and drawn as Yusei extended a hand to help her up. She clasped it weakly as she tried to stand but collapsed against the tree again. Yusei seemed a bit frustrated as he lifted her up, bridal-style with a hand on her back and another on the back of her knees, while still managing to hold the umbrella. He held her close to his chest as she looked up at him.

"I don't need your help," she bleated weakly.

"I think you do," he disagreed as he put her in front of him on the runner. His arms circled around her waist to start the engine and use the controls. He revved the engine and the headed towards Akiza's house.

"What were you doing?" Yusei asked her gently. Akiza sighed. "I needed a walk," she replied. Yusei noted how sad she looked.

"I don't expect you to forget him, but sometimes, you have to think and look to the future," Yusei said as they splashed through puddles. They both knew who he was talking about. Akiza nodded and closed her eyes. She inhaled Yusei's scent, the smell of gasoline and the tangy smell of sweat and leather. It was comforting. Yusei parked as they arrived in front of Akiza's house. He lifted her up again as he stepped up to the door and pushed inside. When the Izinskis saw Akiza, they sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you to Yusei. He carried her up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. Yusei pulled the covers over Akiza and his eyes raked over her face. Her long bangs were swept aside casually as she slept. She looked peaceful and at ease.

"'Night, Akiza," he whispered and started to step out of her room.

"Wait." Yusei turned when he heard the soft plea. Akiza opened her eyes slowly. "Stay," she said as she reached out for him. Her gloves were off and he pulled off his own. His fingertips caressed hers and him warm, tanned and rough hands held her pale and slender ones. Akiza smiled and closed her eyes again. She started snoring gently and Yusei squeezed her hand.

"Yusei," she sighed with her eyes still closed. "I love you," she mumbled, asleep. Yusei let go of her hand and put it against her cheek. He brushed the hair out of her face and pressed his lips against her smooth and pale forehead softly.

"I love you, too, Akiza," he whispered and left her dreaming happily as he walked out of the room.

A/n: Very fluffy, I think. I just rewatched all the Akiza/Yusei episodes in season one so that's why this one is pretty unoriginal.


End file.
